degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-25290273-20141121094758
I've always thought the Eli-Clare pairing was the one of the most profound relationships to appear on Degrassi, and all the trials they've overcome together strengthened my conviction about their love so much that, for a time, I believed they were indestructible. It seems they never were, evidently, but if I ever believed in their relationship after all that's happened, I'm obligated to believe that the contrivances of the writers, and not the "dysfunction" of this couple, skewered them both within the last remaining traces of whatever they had left to fight for. If we were genuinely meant to consume a narrative of love conveyed THIS strongly, presented EXACTLY the way it's been with all its tireless melodrama, angst, intensity, and growth, there SHOULD realistically exist no trauma short of death strong enough to imperil this couple, at least not as easily as Degrassi has alleged that they were. You mean to tell me that Eli risks his life to keep Clare, Clare fights to hold Eli's psychological and emotional well-being together, both plan their lives in a way that tie their futures together right out of high school, and we're expected to believe that none of it was strong enough to keep the two from jeopardizing everything they built by having flings with randoms when Eli reloctaes no farther than a few territories away and Clare gets lonely? I don't hold Eli or Clare accountable for anything they've done since the start of this schoolyear, because I don't believe that the writers have depicted an authentic representation of their relationship or respective characters, as is consistent with the nature they've expressed of either from the beginning. I believe that if Degrassi had focused on delivering their story as authentically as possible, not afflicting them with the gimmick of a "baby mama" cliche, Eli and Clare would sail safely beyond the dangers of fading away. I'm not saying that people don't change or characters shouldn't grow, but I am saying that no such change should occur forcefully enough to rewrite most of the character's most important and defining personality traits. That's what I think they've done to Clare, replacing all of her integrity, sincerity, clear-sightedness, and warmth, with an impulsiveness and recklessness that just aren't like her, no matter how independent she grows, no matter how many challenges she comes to face. Either the narrative itself was insincere from the beginning, or the writers have manipulated their portrayal of a legitimate couple to up the ratings, but Degrassi cannot insinuate that the bullshit they've offered us is a plausible obstacle for them to encounter given their characters, and an honest representation what would happen given their durability, even if the baby mama gimmick actually did hold some merit. The writers have failed with this one, if the goal was to tell a cohesive story. They've succeeded tremendously if their goal was otherwise. At this point, the writers would do well to keep with their empty tradition of creating storylines that fly disingenuously in the face of how their characters would behave and what they would do even in the most extreme plot twists, based on the precedents they've set for their own lives this far. I hope that Degrassi continues to manufacture bogus exchanges that ultimately serve to fix Eli and Clare, long enough for them to make it out of this chaotic farce of a soap opera, so that the fans of arguably Degrassi's most successful ship could finally put their worries to rest and leave knowing these two are allowed to spend the rest of their lives together. Because it would be an enormous betrayal of Degrassi fans to end their storylines with other people, and create two more "Spinner-Emma relationship tragedies" for fans to look back and regret for the rest of this series.